Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 70
| cover date = August, 1979 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Jim Shooter | writers = Marv Wolfman | pencilers = Gene Colan | inkers = Tom Palmer | cover artists = Gene Colan; Tom Palmer | colorists = Michele Wolfman | letterers = John Costanza | editors = Marv Wolfman | previous = ''Tomb of Dracula'' #69 | next = }} "Lords of the Undead!" is the 70th and final issue of the original Tomb of Dracula comic book series. The issue was written and edited by Marv Wolfman with interior and cover art by Gene Colan and Tom Palmer. It was colored by Michele Wolfman and lettered by John Costanza. This issue features Dracula's final fight with Torgo as well as a final battle at Castle Dracula with his nemesis Quincy Harker. Plot Having recently regained his vampiric abilities, Dracula pursues his former followers across the mountain passes of Transylvania. Taking human form from mist shape, he descends upon them, but the vampires no longer fear their old master as they once did. Dracula keeps them at bay with a crucifix, surprised that he can actually hold onto such a religious symbol. Quickly however, it begins to burn his hand and Dracula discards it. The new Lord of Vampires, Torgo, appears and uses his mastery over all the undead to bring Dracula to his knees - literally. Dracula invokes the ancient vampire rites and openly challenges Torgo to a trial by combat. Torgo agrees, but first he makes Dracula listen to his story. Dracula is surprised to learn that Torgo is actually several centuries older than he, having become a vampire during the reign of Attila the Hun. After he concludes his tale, the two vampires face one another; Torgo armed with a dagger and Dracula ironically carrying a wooden stake. The fight is short, but vicious. Ultimately, Dracula disarms Torgo and plunges his own dagger into his chest. Torgo's body quickly ages and he turns into dust. Dracula is once again the true Lord of all vampires. His followers flock to his side, but Dracula turns away from them. He feels they are spineless cowards who had dared to turn against him. Dracula returns to his ancestral home, but finds that it is occupied. Upon the upper parapets he finds Quincy Harker. Quincy is ready to engage upon what he knows will be their final duel. He withdraws a sharpened spoke from his wheelchair and musters the strength to rise to his own feet. He lunges at Dracula and succeeds in driving the spoke into the vampire's heart. Dracula is dead, but the danger is not yet over. As a precaution, Quincy planted an explosive inside his wheelchair. The timing device runs out and the bomb explodes, killing both Quincy and Dracula. Down in a village near the castle, Frank Drake, Rachel Van Helsing and Harold H. Harold discuss their next tactic. They hear the explosion coming from the castle and go to investigate. They find the ruins of Quincy's wheelchair and know that he is dead. When they return to England, Rachel receives a letter from Quincy. He explains a great deal to her, including the fact that he was already dying from a terminal illness before his final fight with Dracula. He bequeaths his estate to her and encourages her to try and find happiness. Back in Boston, Janus returns to the sitting room of his mother Domini. Having witnessed the destruction of his father first-hand, he tells his mother the news, but Domini already knows. The angelic spirit possessing Janus is no longer required and it returns her son to him. Janus is transformed back into an infant. Appearances Featured Characters: * Dracula Supporting Characters: * Frank Drake * Harold H. Harold * Rachel Van Helsing * Quincy Harker * Domini * Janus Tepes Villains: * Torgo Nia Other Characters: * Blade * Saint * Karla Creatures: * Vampires Locations: * Romania :* Transylvania :* Castle Dracula * England Items: * Crucifix * Quincy Harker's wheelchair Vehicles: * Frank Drake's jeep Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is "Death of the Night Stalker!". * Final appearance of Quincy Harker, though his skull will be unearthed later and play a key role in the Captain Britain and MI-13 series. Final appearance of Quincy Harker's wheelchair. * What becomes of Harker's pet dog Saint following this issue remains unknown. * Attila the Hun reigned from the year 434 until his death in 453, making the flashback scenes from this issue take place in the 5th century AD. * Includes flashbacks that take place during Quincy Harker's youth. * Frank Drake and Rachel Van Helsing appear next in Tomb of Dracula, Volume 3 #1. See also External Links * Tomb of Dracula #70 at MDP * Tomb of Dracula #70 at Comics.org * Tomb of Dracula #70 at Comic Vine * Tomb of Dracula #70 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:1979 comic book issues Category:August, 1979 comic book issues Category:Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 Category:Chronologized Category:Issues with plot summaries